Breaking the News
by badlywolf
Summary: My first Doctor Who fic. It's been in my storage for so long. Publishing this for TenToo's birthday. TenToo/Rose smut and fluff. I suck at summaries, but I think the title says it all.


She had forgotten how vocal he could be in the bedroom department sometimes, even more vocal than her. She tried to silence him by pulling him down for a passionate kiss, and he complied, but only for a few seconds. It wasn't that she was annoyed with the loud grunts he made every time he drove his hips forward into hers. She actually loved it when they were both vocal because it showed each other of how much they were enjoying the activity, but it was not really necessary for the night's occasion. They were currently staying at her parents' mansion for little Tony Tyler's birthday party and she absolutely wouldn't want either of her parents to hear them shagging, especially not her mum. They would never hear the end of it if she did. But probably she had known about it and chose to ignore it instead of chastising them about it. However, even the thought of her mother knowing about it was embarrassing.

They had started seeing each other since the previous ten months and they were still in their honeymoon period—lots of sex when they were alone and giggling giddily every time her parents were around. And they would have done a lot of public displays of affection if they could, but with the paparazzi roaming around outside of their mansion complex and everywhere they went, it wasn't actually possible. It was fortunate for them that the whereabouts of her personal flat were still unknown to the public and so was his. That, or they already did, but Torchwood, or just Pete Tyler in this sense, had bribed or threatened the press into silence. They also didn't know about the Doctor, Rose Tyler's not-so-new handsome beau. Either they already knew but once again silenced about it or they didn't at all. Either way, it was convenient for them.

"Doctor," she finally managed to gasp his name in between thrusts, and he groaned in reply, "keep your voice down, will you?"

He smirked—his warm brown eyes staring at her with a hint of mischief behind it. "Why? You don't like it?" he teased, grunting the words with each of his thrusts. When Rose gave him one of her bemused glares, he stopped his movements, keeping himself inside her.

"Rose, your parents are on the other side of the house. They can't hear us," he reasoned and suddenly cringed, rolled away from her and dropped himself onto the bed beside his girlfriend, who gave him a confused gaze. "Now look at what you've done to me. I wasn't supposed to bring up your parents in bed," he whined, looking down briefly at his now flaccid cock. Rose rolled her eyes, still panting slightly from their previous activity.

"It's not just my parents, you git. The staff might hear us," she told him dryly, amused with his lack of intelligence in bed. One might thing that it probably had something to do with the fabricated doctorate on his resume, a fact that was kept a secret from the public, but he had established that he deserved the title and even more—probably even a Nobel Prize. No, he was extremely brilliant. Unfortunately, it's just what lust tends to do to one's intellect, especially to men.

"So what? They _know_ that we would do such things. I'm sure they understand that we would want to screw each other's brains out as much as we can," he replied bluntly, turning on his side to face her and propped himself on his elbow.

"Listen to yourself. Such a romantic," Rose commented sarcastically. "Who knew that the mighty Doctor's mind can be as dirty as the gutter?"

"Oi! I blame you for that one. You shouldn't have shown your naked body to me!" he protested.

"So you're saying that you wouldn't have wanted me if I hadn't flung myself to you? You're being rude again," she said, shaking her head slightly and giving him a disapproving look and a scowl before turning her body away from him. He smirked at her petulance and moved closer to her, spooning her body.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. Come on, don't be like that. You know that it's not true. I would have still wanted you had you not flung yourself to me. I'll always want you," he coaxed, burying his face in the back of her neck, setting her long blond hair aside to reveal more of her skin, and started placing butterfly kisses along the length of her exposed neck. He heard her scoff and she turned her body to him, forcing him to lie back down on the bed and letting her hover over him.

"_You_," she emphasized, poking his chest with her pointer finger, "are such a sweet-talker. I don't remember you talking like that and I _know_ it's not because of Donna. You could've done better than that, by the way."

He grinned, not in the least offended by her last remark. "But you know you like it," he teased, sounding a bit like when they were in New, New Earth and he was "possessed" by Cassandra, earning him a smack on his chest.

"Shut up," she retorted playfully, pulling herself up so that their faces were facing each other, and claimed his lips for a passionate kiss. The Doctor smiled smugly to himself. He absolutely would not mind if Rose does that every time she wanted him to stop talking.

But like Rose had said earlier, his mind really was in the gutter at that moment. How could it not be, anyway? They were abruptly interrupted during coitus and then she was just lying there bare naked from head to toe. It would be just a matter of time before they resumed their adult activity. His hands had wandered from the back of her head, travelling down her spine and across her smooth back, and ended up on her lovely bums, giving both globes firm squeezes, which elicited a moan from her. They continued their lazy kissing, just swiping each other's tongue and exploring mouths.

He felt her shift her weight on top of him, changing the angle of their mouths and starting to rub herself on his groin. He groaned in pleasure as he enjoyed the feeling of her warm folds rubbing against the length of his growing erection. He moved one of his hands from her arse and made its way up to her torso to cup her perfect breast, giving it a gentle squeeze as the centre of his palm rubbed against her nipple, coaxing it to peak in reaction. He let her mouth go and moved south, taking one of those beautiful breasts of hers into his mouth. He spent the next few minutes sucking and teasing around her chest, and let her hover above him and control the pressure.

The sounds that emanated from her mouth encouraged him on and he initiated to bring one of his hands south, all the way down towards her womanly organs. Finding that she was still all wet and slick from their previous interrupted encounter, he slipped two fingers into her, making her cry out in pleasure, clearly forgetting about the venue of their sexual encounter. The Doctor, or also known as James Alistair Noble by the public, was inwardly smiling proudly to himself as he made Rose Tyler squirm and scream in pleasure above him.

Time Lords weren't sexual beings and absolutely not primal. They were loomed instead of bred. Mating was not a part of their way of life. The Doctor may have loved Rose, but he certainly didn't have any urge to copulate with her. However, when Donna's DNA merged with the one of his cut off hand, it might have added those needs that he had never felt before. He was completely rubbish at sex during their first time, having no knowledge of sexual intercourse at all. He had followed his instincts, but apparently that wasn't enough. It was Rose who guided him to do the right things. Wanting to satisfy his woman—she was _definitely not_ a girl anymore—he started getting references from books _and_ internet. He was even once caught by Pete reading a sex guide book, which was a bit of an awkward situation, because it was Pete's daughter that he was shagging. But the older man had said nothing and even gave him an approving smirk and an encouraging slap on his shoulder.

He let go her breast off from his mouth and wriggled back up to his previous position, once again levelling their groins. He slid his two fingers out of her, making her moan in protest at the loss of contact. She immediately reached down and took his erection in her hand, giving it two or three strokes before holding it steady at the base. He silently let her guide him, watching as she positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, wanting to get inside her just as much as she did. He watched as she slowly sunk down on him, slipping the tip of his shaft into her. He hissed and she moaned as they were once again joined—her warm, velvety walls fitting on him like a perfectly fitted glove. He then tugged on her hips and thrust his hips upwards so that he was completely sheathed inside her. He placed both of his hands on both sides of her hips, just holding her there as he evened his breathing out.

The Doctor looked up at his lover, who was perched on top of him in all of her naked glory. Rose looked down at him and smiled mischievously as she placed both of her hands on each of his shoulders, making leverage for herself, before slowly moving her hips upwards as he was distracted by the pleasure that made him loosen his grasp on her hips, until only the tip of his cock was inside her, making him gasp loudly at her sudden move. Then she went and slammed herself down on him in a quick move, practically impaling herself on his shaft. The movement made her moan and made him yelp in surprise.

"What's wrong, _Doctor_? Can't handle it?" she teased him, grinning victoriously as she watched him slowly open his eyes with his lower lip bit under his upper teeth.

"Shut up," he growled, reclaiming his firm grip on her hips, lifting her up a little bit before slamming his pelvis upwards. It made Rose squeal in surprise, but he quickly shut her up by pulling her down for a long kiss as he repeated his movements. His hands moved to her bum once again, taking control of her pelvic thrusts to meet his thrusts half-way.

Rose was the one who eventually broke their kiss after a few minutes. Their previously wild romp had turned into one of those nights where they spent half the night making slow, lazy love to each other. She braced herself on her elbows, staring down at her lover, who had his warm, big brown eyes open and staring back at her with a hint of lust and also love. He reached a hand up and slipped a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you," he suddenly professed. He had promised to himself to let her know that he loved her every day. Loving someone could be shown from actions, but sometimes it needed to be said. She smiled fondly at him.

"I love you too, my Doctor," she replied softly.

One of his hands moved to the side of her face, cupping her cheek, and forced his body to pull up a bit to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Then he suddenly sat up straight, bringing Rose's body with him, embracing her tightly in his arms, before pushing her back on the bed and pinning her body into the mattress with their bodies still joined. Rose squeaked due to the change of the angle, which actually hit a certain delicious spot inside her, but giving his shoulder a weak slap for doing what he did nonetheless. Before she could say anything, he had resumed his thrusts, propping himself up for leverage by pressing both of his palms down on the mattress and picking the pace up a bit.

"Oh," she gasped not-so-quietly, hooking her legs behind his arse for leverage. She couldn't stop herself from repeating the sound every time he thrust into her, which was also getting louder as her climax was getting closer. Her hands, which were gripping tightly on his shoulders, had moved up to his nape, grasping a handful of his dark brown hair and pulling at it. All of her reactions to his ministrations encouraged him to thrust harder, not even noticing the almost equally loud grunts emanating from his own mouth through gritted teeth and how his own eyes had screwed shut from the waves of pleasure he was feeling.

He could feel her closing to the edge as her inner muscles started clenching on him and hissed when he felt her nails puncture his skin. It would certainly leave scratch marks on his nape and he was pretty sure that it would force him to have to wear a turtleneck the next day, but he didn't really care at that moment. He opened his eyes and his hand deliberately snuck between where their bodies were joined. He started rubbing the bundle of sensitive nerves between her legs with vigour, eager to make her come undone before him so that he could watch as her face contorted into the expression of satisfaction and ecstasy.

"Oh, God! Yes! Doctor!" she screamed, marking her orgasm of the night. That was what set him off—screwing his eyes shut once again and grunting out a string of expletives in various languages, he let go and finally had his release. He could feel himself spurting streams of semen into her, feeling her inside walls still clenching and releasing repeatedly around his cock.

None of them made any move to part themselves from each other. Rose still had her arms around his neck, her fingers absently playing with the hair on his nape, and her legs were still entangled around his hips, not even minding his weight on her as he collapsed on top of her. The Doctor was subconsciously caressing her thighs with his hands while his face was buried into the side of her neck, still trying to even his breathing down.

After a few moments, Rose felt his body starting to shake. She furrowed her eyebrows, concerned that something might have happened to him after their quite vigorous activity, but when he saw what he was doing, her concern immediately turned into one of confusion. She pushed his shoulders so that she could glare at him. He quickly stopped laughing, but couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him. He just stubbornly stared at her firstly, but then eventually snorted and laughed out loud when he couldn't contain it anymore.

"We should have recorded our voices so _you_ could listen to it and find out who was louder," he said, with a wide grin across his face, earning him a smack to his chest, which sent him rolling onto his back beside Rose while still giggling madly. Rose's face was almost as red as blood. She knew that she eventually couldn't hold back being loud after trying to silence him herself. He was _that_ good of a lover in bed. Well, not only in bed. In fact, he was a wonderful lover outside of the bedroom as well. He would do things that she knew he dreaded just to please her, a favour of which she eventually rewarded him for at the end of the day.

She curled up on her side, facing away from him and was clearly expecting him to spoon her. He complied and pulled the duvet to cover both of their naked bodies. He scooted over until his chest was pressed against her back, then wound an arm around her body and groped one of her breasts possessively while the other one was tucked carefully under his head. Rose had to hold her breath when the Doctor did so. Their shagging had gotten her mind off of the issue, but his action made the thought resurface in her head again. She hoped that the Doctor wouldn't notice that her breasts had grown a cup size larger. She didn't know if he was ready for the news or how he was going to react.

She had told her mother the day before, immediately after she found out about it. Jackie was thrilled with the news, but Rose told her to keep quiet before she told the Doctor. However, with Jackie being who she was, Rose was pretty sure that her mum would not be able to keep quiet until she delivered the news to the Doctor herself. She could not be more right. During their family dinner, Jackie wouldn't stop smiling at him and making comments about how good of a father he would be while watching the man chat with little Tony, who was chatting about his day at a mile a minute. Rose had to throw warning glares and other intense, telepathic eye contacts at her mum all night—all of which the Docor somehow had failed to notice. It was probably because of Pete's successful effort at distracting the Doctor with conversations about work. Rose immediately caught on the reason why Pete was trying to distract her boyfriend and once again glared at her mum for telling Pete.

The Doctor had finally noticed how tense Rose had been after the whole dinner was over. He had asked her what the problem was, but she wouldn't tell him, saying that she was just tired. He then decided to drop it and offered her a massage, which then led to their late night sex romp in her bedroom at the Tyler mansion, which she occupied before she had her own apartment. She was grateful that he chose not to nag her about the real problem and even tried to distract her with a massage and sex, at which he was getting better and better each time if she had to admit. She was lucky to have a man like the Doctor. Even if he has the Time Lord Doctor's face, they were two completely different men.

At the Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor had told her that he was basically a monster for committing genocide, but he wasn't. She knew that this Doctor was angry at first, but he had proven to her that he could control it just like the Doctor had, and he had done it without her. He didn't fall off the wagon when all she wanted to do was stay as far away as possible from him. She decided that he was a good man and even more human that she had thought. It might have had something to do with the Donna in him. As she recalled everything that the man had done for her, she realised that he deserved to know about the news.

"Doctor," Rose called his name softly. She heard his murmured reply as his face was buried in her hair, clearly on the verge of falling asleep. "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm? Whazzit?" the Doctor asked lazily, his voice a bit slurred. Rose elbowed him in the ribs lightly, making him whine tiredly albeit successfully awaking him. Rose shifted onto her back, forcing him to change his position as well, propping himself on one elbow and hovered above her. They both got into a staring contest for a few moments, until he blinked and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Rose to tell him about whatever it was she said she was going to tell him.

Rose lifted an arm and her hand settled on his bare shoulder as if to hold him, as though she hoping that it would prevent him from bolting off the bed and out of the room once he discovered the news. She took a deep breath and blurted it all out quickly. "Doctor, I'm pregnant," she said. The Doctor stared at her for a few moments before finally blinking.

"What?" he blurted out without thinking, startled with her confession. Rose didn't answer him, knowing that his brain was just still processing the piece of information. Then he lifted the duvet from her body and sneaked a look inside at her stomach. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded when he looked up a moment later. "As in with a baby?" he bluntly asked.

Rose blinked. "Uh... yes," she dragged out her answer.

"With _my_ baby?"

Rose was incredulous that he even dared to ask that one particular question that didn't actually need to be answered. "No, with a Raxacoricofallapatorian baby," she answered sarcastically, watching as her lover's face contort into horror and then quickly into one of relief when she added softly, "Of course with your baby, you thick alien."

"Oi," he scolded her for the name calling.

"Right, sorry. Thick half-alien," she corrected herself, giggling slightly. He watched her with a stern expression, making her nervous and eventually stopped giggling. "So what do you think?"

He moved to lean on the headboard of the king sized bed and sighed. "Do you remember what we talked about after our first time?" he started, but he quickly continued without waiting for Rose's answer, "I told you that we can't have children because we're incompatible. I'm not saying that you cheated on me, Rose. I know that you wouldn't do that. It's just... I didn't know that it's even possible. I know that I'm part human. I should've considered that, but we're basically different species! An offspring of ours would be an anomaly. Well, it might as well be a quarter Time Lord, but—"

Before he knew it, Rose had stopped him from his rambling by pressing her lips to his. She knew that the trick always shut him up.

"Doctor, what's done is done, yeah? It's alive and growing in here now," she said after breaking off the kiss, placing a hand on her still flat abdomen. "Anomaly or not, it's _our_ baby. Anomaly isn't always bad, right? At least it's not going to have hooves or no nose like those dogs in Barcelona. Why don't you stop worrying and we'll see how it turns out, okay?"

"But what if the DNA is incompatible and we end up losing the baby, and then I have to let you go because we can't bear the despair? I don't want to lose you, Rose. I'm not sure I can go through that," he said. Rose had to ask herself. Since when was the Doctor this clingy and melancholic? But he was probably like that without Donna's DNA in him, but that was what possibly fired up the human in him.

"Doctor, stop worrying. It will be okay," Rose said softly, moving her hand to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. He stared at her, and after a few moments, he started to smile.

"Alright," he finally gave in, albeit still unconvinced, lowering his head back onto the pillow before scooting closer to her and cuddling her as she shifted back onto her side and let him place a hand on top of hers on her abdomen. "So, when did you find out?"

"Yesterday. There's this monthly health check at Torchwood and every female agent is required to take pregnancy test—not just one, but two of those regular home pregnancy tests and a lab test of both blood and urine. The moment I got the results, I called Mum."

"Why didn't you tell me first?" Rose could hear a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't feel ready to tell you just yet. We're not married and have only been dating for a few months. Doctor, do you think we're ready to have a baby?"

"Rose, I'll be honest with you. I _have_ been a father before. Well, at least I can remember how it was to father a child. But not like this. This is a whole new experience for me, but I think I'm ready for this," he said solemnly. His tone suddenly changed into one that a person would muster when they're excited. "Think about it, Rose. Our baby! Isn't that fantastic? Our baby is going to be brilliant!"

Rose couldn't help giggling at his sudden enthusiasm. "A minute ago, you were sure that our baby is impossible. Listen to you now!" she said jokingly, turning her head over her shoulder to look at her lover's face, who was scowling at her for that comment.

"You can talk," he replied cheekily, then proceeded to lamely make a comeback at her. "You didn't think we're ready for the baby either."

Rose elbowed him in the ribs slightly. "Shut up," she retorted playfully before snuggling back into his chest. She heard the rumble of his quiet laughter from behind her and felt his arm tighten its hold on her slightly.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he sighed into her ear, smiling contentedly as he added, "and our little one."

"Quite right."


End file.
